clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumo's Crush
Sumo's Crush 'is an episode and the season 2 premiere of Clarence Continuation. '<< 'Previous: Legends of Aberdale >> Next: Crash With a Sleepover ' Premise A new studnet attends Aberdale Elementary and her name is Kayla, then Sumo devlops a crush on her. But then he decided to keep it hidden from his friends. But Jeff and Kimby are certain about Sumo's strange behavior. Transcript (The episode begins where we see inside of Sumo's house.) 'Sumo: '(narrating) Every single average day, we brush our teeth.. (Then we see Sumo brushing his teeth) 'Sumo: ('narrating) We eat our cereal.. But in my house... '('Then the episode cuts to Sumo's kitchen where we see his family) 'Sumo's Brother #1: '''The choc-o! It's the best cereal branding in the wholewide world! '''Tanner: '''Yeah, my butt! We need the usal, Manily-Armpits! With 45% Babe power! (Then Sumo's brothers started aguring until Mel walked to the kitchen) '''Mel: '(shouts) Enough! Clearly, we're fighting from a cereal.. I should've known.. So we're getting.. Apple Time! (Everyone expect Sumo's sister groans.) 'Sumo's Sister: '''I love eating Apple Time! it's my favorite cereal! '''Sumo's Brother #2: '''Oh, shut it.. Mermaid! '''Sumo: '(groans) I hate breakfest with my family... so... much! (punches the table) 'Sumo: (narrating) '''But, nevermind that.. This story is about true love.. This is, Sumo's Crush! (Then the episode cuts to outside in the bus bench.) '''Clarence: '''Do you mean the story that's involving with you and Kay- (Sumo then slaps Clarence in the face.) '''Sumo: '''Shh! Anyways! It's a true love story by me, Sumo! '''Jeff: (interrupts) '''Wait, it isn't a story.. It actually happend and- '''Sumo: '''Shut it! Anyways.. Back in Ms. Baker's Class... (Then the episode cuts to Ms. Baker's Class) '''Ms. Baker: '''Okay class, today we're gonna learn how to make a PEMDAS! Anyone exicted..? (everyone then groans expect for Jeff.) '''Sumo: '(narrating) After that boring lesson.. We were walking to get our own lunches. Me, Clarence and Jeff were talking about Robo Frog 3. (Then we see Clarence, Jeff and Sumo at their lockers getting their lunch.) 'Jeff: '''Alright guys, i just saw the trailer of Robo Frog 3 and i think my theory would be correct that Amelia will betray him! '''Clarence & Sumo: '''No spoilers, Jeff! '''Sumo: '''Though, it might be possible.. I bet $20 that Ameila won't betray Robo-Frog. '''Jeff: '''You're so on.. '''Sumo: '(narrating) Things were going great, until... (Then, a girl walked right next to Sumo's locker and greets him.) 'Unnamed Girl: '''Hi, my name is Kayla Jenn.. What's yours? '''Sumo: '(narrating) I was so nervous, that i was so spechless.. Then the next second.. I did- 'Sumo: '''U-u-um.. H-H-Hi... M-M-My n-n-name i-i-is... Justin Feeter! '''Clarence & Jeff: '''Justin Feeter...?! '''Sumo: '''Yes, my name is Justin Feeter! I own a boyband and i sing mostly hip-hop musicals! '''Kayla: '''Nice try, Sumo...Don't be that foolery! '''Sumo '(narrating) I didn't know how she knew my name.. Then i asked her- 'Sumo: '''How did you know my name is Sumo?! '''Kayla: '''I saw your name in your bike, while you're riding straight to school. Now come on dummies. We're gonna be late for lunch! '''Amy: '''Oh, hey sumo.. That's my best friend, Kayla J. We met at a pop concert.. '''Jeff: '(gasps happily) You mean the - 'Amy: '''Yes, Jeffery.. The Bobcat Girls! '''Jeff: '''I've always loved when i get to hear the delightful voice of.. (sighs happily) Hannah... '''Sumo: '(facepalms) We're late to lunch and you guys are discussing about a stupid bobcat girls concert.. Seriously, get over it! (Then the scene cuts to the lunchroom.) 'Sumo: '(narrating) I was looking for where Kayla was sitting.. Then i discovered.. That she's friends of Courtlin, Malessica and Kimby. They are having an laugh, so i made the biggest regerts of my whole life.. Sitting with the girls- (Then Sumo sat next to Kayla.. Then he got more closer to her.) 'Kayla: '(disturbed) Um.. 'Sumo: '''So Kayla, what is your favorite things..? '''Kayla: '''Boxing, Fashion, Riding my dogs and also none of your.... business! (Then Kayla slapped Sumo and then he smiled lovely. But still felt his face being in pain.) '''Sumo: '''Ah, .....OW! (Then the episode cuts to the sumo family's shelter, where we see Sumo writing down a piece of paper.) '''Sumo: '(narrating) So, as you can see.. I have a love life behind me.. But i thought it wasn't time yet to show it again.. Maybe next time if i convince Kayla for Dog-Riding.. (chukcles) That's a wrap up to my love story! (Then the episode cuts to the bus seat.) 'Sumo: '''So any questions, Clarence and Jeff? (Then we see Clarence and Jeff sleeping and snoring.) '''Sumo: '...Seriously? (The episode ends.) Category:Clarence Continuation episodes Category:Clarence Continuation